


Беру тебя в свои законные суперсолдаты

by 2crazy4thisworld



Series: Стив и Солдат [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Same-Sex Marriage, Thorki - Freeform, Weddings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2crazy4thisworld/pseuds/2crazy4thisworld
Summary: За Стивом ухаживает его друг детства и, по совместительству, безжалостный убийца, который однажды пытался убить его.Было бы настоящим безумием выйти замуж за него, так ведь?Попробуйте убедить в этом остальных Мстителей. Потому что они слишком заняты организацией идеальной церемонии. А ещё, они помогают Стиву написать его клятвы. Потому что, насколько сложно это может быть?





	Беру тебя в свои законные суперсолдаты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Be My Lawful Wedded Super-Soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544650) by [anenglishwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenglishwolf/pseuds/anenglishwolf). 



> Стив выбрал для церемонии песню «The Ballad of You and Me» Пита Сигера.  
> Потому что просто зацените слова:
> 
> Over the hills I went one day,  
> Однажды я гулял по холмам,  
> Dreaming of myself and you.  
> Мечтая о нас с тобой.  
> And the springtime of years since first we met,  
> О той юной, весенней поре, когда мы только встретилась,  
> And all that we've been through.  
> И о том, через что мы уже успели пройти.  
> May I not with delight still dream  
> Разве не могу я с надеждой продолжить мечтать  
> Of the years of the summer and fall to be,  
> О тех днях лета и осени, что у нас впереди,  
> And the many, many verses still to be sung  
> И многих, многих куплетах, что мы ещё вместе споём  
> In the ballad of you and me  
> В балладе о тебе и обо мне
> 
>  
> 
> На заднем плане Тор/Локи.  
> Фик вдохновлён эпизодом о «свадебных клятвах» из сериала «Мастер на все руки» Азиза Ансари, потому что это шоу супер клёвое.

– ...? – вопрос, который только что задал Стивену Гранту Роджерсу Зимний Солдат, производит фурор в дорогом утончённом ресторане. Хотя ещё полминуты назад они спокойно ели макароны и по-смешному сервированные грибы. Это место лично одобрил Тони, и Стив не может узнать в чёртовом меню ни единого блюда. Даже несмотря на то, что в те старые времена все итальянские семьи в их квартале то и дело затаскивали его к себе, когда он выглядел особенно тощим, потчуя его спагетти и маслом, и простой обсыпкой из сыра, а иногда, в удачную неделю, ещё и жёсткой говядиной. (В ту же секунду, как Джеймс «Баки» Барнс во плоти, положил свою вилку и ложку сбоку от тарелки, бросил отвертку, которую он попросил, чтобы откупорить своё шампанское, и опустился на одно колено, в ресторане все замерли. Так что, не только Солдат сейчас ждёт ответа.)

 То, что он спросил, никто не понял. Поскольку вопрос был задан _на русском._

 Конечно же, Солдат сделал это на русском, он всё ещё говорит со Стивом эксклюзивно на русском языке, даже спустя четыре месяца после того, как Стив привёл его, безумно влюблённого, воркующего, ласкающего его. И, нельзя не признать, это очень красивый, эксцентричный, музыкальный язык. Но, всё идёт к тому, что если он хоть _ещё раз_ получит на кириллице ответное сообщение на вопрос о том, хочет ли Солдат кофе, или вынес ли он мусор бабули миссис Хэмблин, которая живет напротив квартиры Стива, всё ещё сохранившей в Бруклине, Стив с такой силой бросит свой щит в противоположную стену комнаты, что он пробьёт с обратной стороны винтажные арт-деко постеры, которые он недавно достал из кладовки.

 Не то, чтобы он не старается изо всех сил подойти к проблеме и разрешить её со своей стороны. Он ходит на курсы русского – конечно, он ходит на курсы русского: одни на начальном уровне, и на вторые, которые проходят в Нью-Йоркском Университете, на среднем уровне – будучи оптимистом. Данный класс доступен для слушателей, вечерников и аспирантов. Плюс, ещё он берёт индивидуальные уроки у девушки по вызову из Грузии, когда ему удаётся втиснуть их в своё плотное расписание Мстителя. Ей нравится эта её вторая более интеллектуально стимулирующая работа, даже если при этом приходится мириться со сравнительно невпечатляющим жалованием (Она настоящая, похожая на статую, богиня Юнона, блондинка, вечно скучающая в своей гениальности, улучшающая при помощи проституции свои психоаналитические навыки. И, похоже, её совершенно не смущает присутствие ревнивого, дымящегося от осуждения Солдата, невозмутимо являющегося в домашний офис Стива и проверяющего его каждые десять минут. Бросающего на неё злобные взгляды, и стучащего металлическими пальцами по дверному косяку, навалившись на него. Она делает затяжку из своей сигареты (Собрание, Черные Русские) и выдыхает не особенно иронично, но, что примечательно, всегда высокомерно. Это всё равно, что смотреть документальный фильм о дикой природе с Николаем Дроздовым, где в любой момент львица может впиться огромными желтыми резцами в спину серого альфа волка. Стиву так и хочется расположиться поудобней на диване с чипсами и колой, вместе со всеми остальными членами команды, и наблюдать за тем, что случится дальше).

 С эстетической точки зрения, русский язык – очарователен и красив. С точки зрения интеллектуальной дисциплины, которой нужно овладеть, Стив считает, что это орудие пытки. По-русски он говорит хуже всех. _Хуже всех._ Какая бы часть его ума не отвечала за иностранные языки, и русский язык в частности, суперсыворотка её определённо не усилила. Но последние недели и месяцы он со всем упорством старался усвоить хотя бы основы. Если Солдат так мелочен, что настроен не разговаривать с ним на английском, тогда он из кожи вон вывернется, но будет разговаривать на русском с Баки… нет, с… с Солдатом.

 И дело даже не в романтической составляющей. Дело в хороших манерах и межличностных отношениях между членами команды и лидером Мстителей. Это также вопрос безопасности и профессиональной компетенции. Он должен иметь возможность контактировать со всеми членами команды, в которую теперь входит ещё и Солдат. Это смехотворно – и потенциально опасно – когда приходится получать информацию от Барнса в пересказе или переводе Брюса или Наташи, потому что он не хочет говорить со Стивом по-английски.

 Теперь он достаточно хорошо знает русский, чтобы по крупицам понять, чем на поле боя занимается Солдат: когда цель повержена, когда ему нужно прикрытие, или если маленькая старушка перед целью на самом деле агент ГИДРЫ в штатском. Но этого ему недостаточно.

 Ему нужны навыки общения. Ему нужна полная эмоциональная открытость и обсуждение решений проблем.

 Он должен иметь возможность сказать: «Да ёб твою мать, перестань лапать меня, пока мы стоим в очереди в банке. Ты смущаешь кассира. И ты и в половину – как это приличествует – не смущаешь старушек позади нас. Они вне себя от восторга, и, я не знаю, что случилось со скромностью, приличиями и неодобрением общества в этом испорченном веке. Моя мать, твоя мама – они бы влепили тебе как следует по голове за такое поведение, и за уши выволокли бы отсюда с дикими воплями. А не хихикали бы о том, что мы «такие милые», и не фотографировали бы нас на свои чёртовы телефоны. Как эти маленькие старушки вообще знают, как пользоваться смартфоном, если даже _я_ до сих пор не освоил приложение Амазона без того, чтобы мне не доставили посылку прямиком в Башню Старка с набором искусственных пенисов и без надобности подробным их описанием на этикетке? Когда я на самом деле заказывал фильтр для воды и упаковку японских жевательных лягушек? Это Тони опять издевается надо мной? Только Тони на такое способен, так?»

 Это не говоря уже о других вещах. Но да, он определённо должен научиться обсуждать хотя бы это. Потому что Солдат, даже спустя все эти месяцы, такой же эксгибиционист, и всё ещё с энтузиазмом пристает к нему и домогается его на публике. А ещё засыпает на его плече (и на его коленках) прямо во время совещаний команды, крадёт его конфеты (чтобы потом обратно скормить их ему) во время вечеров кино с Мстителями, и держит его под постоянным наблюдением, поскольку считает, что Стив является важной целью для ГИДРЫ. (Да, хорошо, на это у него есть некоторые основания.) Иногда по вечерам он обходит периметр здания, если они в Башне Старка. И орёт на охранников, если находит хотя бы малейшие огрехи в системе безопасности. На английском – если, конечно, Стива нет рядом.

 Это всё равно, что… жить с втюрившимся в тебя по уши бывшем убийцей, который в ужасающей степени похож на друга твоего детства, в которого ты был тайно и безответно влюблён, как полагает Стив. Который только что сделал тебе предложение, это довольно очевидно, даже если Стив и не понял ни слова из того, что он сказал.

 Это сводит его с ума. Он ещё на шаг приблизился к бездне безумия, пока Солдат, всё это время, держал его за руку, готовый при первой же возможности прыгнуть в неё вместе с ним.

 Он, должно быть, просто безумец.

 – Да, – говорит Стив.

 xxx

 Конечно, не всё так просто. Не так просто, как это _могло_ было быть, если считать, что их мог бы просто поженить Элвис в Вегасе, и всё бы на этом закончилось. Это означало бы, что Тони Старк не стоял бы во главе организации свадьбы, приёма, и, что главнее всего, вечеринок холостяков для них обоих. Это было бы значимым облегчением. Тони Старк: Планировщик Свадеб, бестелесный кошмар, приведение, монстр, которого Стив и не пожелал бы и злейшему врагу. Кто бы мог подумать, что он настоит на смещении с этой должности Пеппер для того, чтобы переделать её скромную и изящную церемонию с разворотом на две страницы в Татлере, и сам возглавит организацию свадьбы с таким энергичным подходом и энтузиазмом и (если уж откровенно) затратами, которые, по всей видимости, наполовину опустошат по крайней мере один из его личных трастовых фондов.

 Стив, по правде, пытался протестовать. Немножечко. Но Тони и усом не повёл.

 – Эй, я свёл вас двух безумных ребятишек вместе, в самом начале, когда настоял на том чтобы разморозить тебя, Капитан Сосулька. И это по всем статьям правильно – с тех пор, как я стал считать себя вашим _крёстным отцом_ , я отвечаю за вас – так что я должен взять на себя всю ответственность. И если я беру на себя ответственность, Кэп, то всё должно пройти по-моему – что значит со всей помпой, с грандиозным размахом и экстремальной напыщенностью супергеройской свадьбы. Расслабься! Ты будешь в восторге! Твой жених уже всё для меня подписал!

 (Абсолютная правда. Стив наблюдал, как Тони в общих чертах объяснял Солдату (чьи глаза при этом блестели) планы возвращения к дням выступления Стива на сцене: танцовщицы с пышными причёсками, в чулках и слоёных корсетах в стиле 1940-х. Солдат закрывает глаза, в экстазе представляя эту картину в своём воображении, едва заметно протягивает свою металлическую руку, кивает в сторону ручки и контракта, ставя своё одобрение, уже придя к заключению. Стив никогда не ожидал, что Солдат станет величайшим – самым верным – пособником Тони. Это может стать настоящей проблемой, если Тони когда-нибудь решит устроить массовый геноцид.)

 – Слушайте, я сомневаюсь насчёт… – говорит Стив бессильным тоном, который явно не подобает метру и девяноста сантиметрам твёрдых, пропитанных сывороткой мускулов и костей. _Всего,_ хочет сказать он, хотя такой ответ может показаться одновременно и придирчивым, и туманным. _Всего_ , я сомневаюсь насчёт всего, кроме Баки, Барнса, Солдата. Кем бы он ни являлся, или кем бы он ни хотел быть, насчёт него я уверен. Я хочу быть там, где он. Так было всегда.

 – Не волнуйся насчёт этого, Кэп, – говорит Тони, хлопая его по плечу, его бешеные глаза слегка блестят. Возможно, он уже обдумывает, не покрыть ли золотом салфетки для свадебного ужина, или что-то типа того. Как бы нанять Тейлор Свифт, чтобы она спела «Аве Мария» и «Shake It Off» в качестве попурри во время церемонии, за которой последует песня «Бриллианты Навсегда», в то время как девочки с цветами будут бегать взад-вперёд вдоль алтарей, разбрасывая драгоценные камни в один или два карата из своих миленьких плетёных корзиночек. – Я всё устрою, всё под контролем, расслабься. Единственное, о чём тебе стоит волноваться – это написание твоих клятв. Я слышал, что Солдат уже практически дописал первый черновик. Но у тебя ведь тоже всё продвигается, так?

 Стив сглатывает. Внезапно вся шумиха и суматоха свадьбы затуманивается и отходит на второстепенный план, и он уже не возражает против всей этой чертовщины. Пусть Тони стреляет из ракетомёта, вместо конфетти, если так ему хочется. Если всё закончится выходящей из-под контроля перестрелкой, то они с Солдатом просто каким-то образом пройдут через это. Они будут улыбаться, и их будут поздравлять самые настырные и самые обезумевшие люди, которых двум супергероям посчастливилось встретить, выживут, и к концу всего этого будут связаны священными узами брака.

 Если конечно за ближайшее время ему удастся написать свои клятвы.

 – Я, эээ, работаю над ними, – врёт Стив. – Хочешь помочь мне? – да, друзья мои, он настолько отчаялся. Он просит совета по написанию свадебных клятв. У Тони Старка.

 Но Тони в ужасе вскидывает руки, при мысли о том, что ему надо вдохновить кого-то на написание сентиментальной болтовни у алтаря.

 – Эй, я уже занимаюсь своим делом, Кэп, – протестует он, делая несколько шагов назад с тревожным выражением лица. С его козлиной бородкой в сочетании с густыми бровями ему легко удаётся передавать самые различные эмоции.

 – Мои самые сильные стороны – это финансирование и управление шоу. Если тебе нужна помощь с написанием пятистопного ямба, или как добиться расположения любимого с помощью сопливых воркований и сюсюканий, поищи кого-нибудь другого. Сходи к Брюсу, вчера я застукал его, читающего за обедом в своей лаборатории какой-то супергорячий любовный роман про геев. Он клянётся, что это успокаивает его бешеного зверя, но лично я считаю, что его заводят накачанные пожарные с голой грудью.

 Сказав всё это, он уходит, а Стив остаётся без какого-либо продвижения в своих заметках по части клятв. На настоящий момент всё, что у него имеется, это цитата Норы Робертс, состоящая из двух строчек, и отсылка на то, что он принёс в их союз дополнительную порцию глупостей, в случае, если у Солдата самого нет ничего подходящего. Этого недостаточно. Ему нужен ещё чей-то совет.

 xxx

 И, ладно, пусть будет Брюс. Тони предложил это: стоит попробовать, хотя, довольно часто, учёный кажется самым неромантичным членом Мстителей из всей команды. По крайней мере, с тех пор, как испортились его отношения с Бетти. Стив находит его в лаборатории, где он, похоже, облучает что-то, глазея на это, и агрессивно делая заметки в своей лабораторной тетрадке, и затем, дубася по ручке регулировки излучающей фигни, устанавливая показатель на одиннадцать, чтобы снова повторить весь процесс. Или, по крайней мере, как вся эта процедура может показаться непрофессионалу, наблюдающему за ней после просмотра фильма «Спинномозговая Пункция» и Монти Пайтона (Тони, после разморозки, много времени потратил на его кинематографическое образование). Но Стиву всё же кажется, что он упускает несколько более тонких деталей.

 С тех пор, как его разморозили в микроволновке и вернули к исполнению его служебного долга, Стиву удалось отлично поладить с Брюсом. Но здесь и сейчас, как-то у него не клеится. Возможно, всё дело в его просьбе, которая так раздражающе подействовала на Брюса, который, очевидно, начинает заводиться.

 – Нет! – Брюс затруднённо дышит, хотя ещё и двух минут не прошло с тех пор, как Стив чрезвычайно вежливо и по-джентльменски осведомился у него, что тот думает по поводу свадебных клятв. – Я не могу об этом думать: это меня очень расстраивает. Ты же знаешь, что мы с Бетти были помолвлены и… я не должен так волноваться, разве Тони не выдал тебе список потенциально опасных тем для разговора – ох, упс, чёрт…

 Стив не идиот. Следующие сто двадцать секунд он делает всё, что только приходит ему в голову, чтобы успокоить Бэннера – кричит ДЖАРВИСУ что-то про Генделя и Вивальди, приглушает свет, говорит всевозможные успокаивающие слова мягким тоном, обсуждает результаты бейсбольных матчей тридцатых годов – что точно захватывает дух – и достаёт чай «Липтон». Потому что чай успокаивает либидо, так ведь, и, может, он также поможет Брюсу усмирить его другого внутреннего монстра, желающего вырваться, показать, кто здесь главный, и сравнять всё с землёй?

 Ничего из этого не работает. Две полных минуты, и Стив чувствует себя непривычно крохотным и уязвимым в присутствии неповоротливого огромного зелёного монстра, на котором всё ещё держатся несколько клочков ткани, прикрывающие интимные части, и который сжимает в руках относительно миниатюрную фарфоровую чашку и блюдце. Ещё две с половиной минуты, и чашки с блюдцем больше не существует, или всё, что от них остаётся, это осколки фарфора, разбросанные среди более крупных развалин того, что осталось от лаборатории. Это был чайный сервиз Пеппер, вспоминает Стив: присланный её английской тётей на её тридцатилетие. Она разорвёт его на части. И потом подожжёт его останки своей вечно искрящейся душой.

 Может, ему следует взять ситуацию под свой контроль, вывести из строя и усмирить Халка силой или хитростью. Он же Капитан Америка. Но с другой стороны, он _всего лишь_ Капитан Америка. И он знает, что и он не всесилен. Стив отходит в самый дальний угол, и позволяет шторму разбушеваться, пока всё не устаканится и не утихомирится. Спустя какое-то время Халк уже сидит в углу лаборатории, диагонально противоположному тому, в котором сидит Стив, и тихо сморкается в лабораторный халат, который он снял с вешалки. Его зелёная, цвета лайма, голая грудь вздымается, покрывшись мурашками, и, по большей части, он сейчас выглядит таким безобидным и поверженным (при том, что он полностью разрушил всё, что только попалось ему на глаза), что Стив чувствует, что обязан подойти и сесть рядом с ним. Они просто искоса тихо смотрят друг на друга несколько минут, и потом Стив хлопает Халка по колену.

 – Извини, – говорит он сбивчиво. – Я не хотел расстроить тебя. Мне просто нужен был совет касательно, ну, ты знаешь… – он замолкает. Он, осторожно, старается больше не затрагивать темы любви, романтики и свадеб, с учётом того, какой разгром из-за этого только что произошёл.

 Но Халк мужественно подавляет последнее всхлипывание и вытирает нос чем-то, что ужасно похоже на кусок его разорванных брюк.

 – Сер, – говорит он, довольно интригующе. Потом он пытается объясниться, стуча одним огромным зелёным кулаком по груди. Выражение его лица – ещё более проникновенное, чем когда Дубина, скрипя в стыках, между деталями, ноет из-за закончившейся смазки WD-40.

 – Сердце, – повторяет Стив, понимание озаряет его лицо, когда Халк кивает.

 – Да, сердце.

 И Халк ударяет по своей груди ещё пару раз, тяжело вздыхает, закатывая свои глаза в сторону Стива, мол «Мы с тобой, братишка, _мы знаем._ Мы понимаем, мы пережили это».

 По сравнению с Тони, Брюс предложил ему красноречия на девятьсот семьдесят четыре процента больше. Это помогло. Халк помог ему разобраться в самой сути всей затеи, хотя, по сути, и не предложил никаких конкретных идей. И всё же, из него получилась хорошая муза.

 xxx

 Стив мог бы попытаться объединить в текстовом документе на своём телефоне вместе плоские шутки на 500 слов и поэзию с открыток «Hallmark». Но, если честно, он немного занят, пытаясь избавить город от безумных роботов, поскольку в ЩИТЕ, после всей этой байды с ГИДРОЙ, последнее время наблюдается недобор персонала. Весь этот бесполезный бардак мешает его личной жизни. Однако, уличив пять минут, ему всё же удается через безопасную линию отправить Нику Фьюри отчаянное голосовое сообщение.

 Да, мёртвому Нику Фьюри. Тому самому. Что ж, официально мёртвому, по крайней мере.

 Ему приходится подождать, пока до него доходит ответ. Но, ничего страшного. Он понимает, что у Ника тоже сейчас много своих проблем. В конечном итоге, он получает электронное письмо из скрытого источника, который, скорее всего, не удастся отследить. (Ему придется задействовать персонал бывшего ЩИТА, не работающего на ГИДРУ, но ему как-то не хочется всё это делать.) И он открывает его по защищённой сети под любопытным, но полезным носом Тони.

 «Стив», – читает он. «Я мёртв. Мертвецки, блядь, безвоскресно _мёртв._ Ты должен был заметить. Так почему ты спрашиваешь меня? Однако, если ты хочешь услышать мнение трупа, тогда я настоятельно рекомендую тебе как следует изучить труды Элизабет Барретт Браунинг, в промежутках искусно добавить к ним Уолта Уитмена, и жахнуть всё это в самое нужное место, с применением твоего полезного мягкого тенора, песней «Я никогда не любила мужчину» Ареты Франклин. Если ты решишь проигнорировать этот скромный стратегический совет, не прибегай потом ко мне в слезах, когда твои отношения через шесть месяцев скатятся в мусорку. И когда твой голубок выстрелит в твою прекрасную, сделанную в Америке задницу крупной дробью, переметнувшись обратно на сторону врага, потому что так и не получил той захватывающей дух романтики, на которую рассчитывал дома, от которой лифчик _сам_ расстёгивается.

 P.S. Можешь считать это моим ответом на твоё приглашение. Полагаю, оно затерялось на почте».

 Стив благодарен за информативный и продуманный ответ из могилы. Однако, он не уверен, что может согласиться со всем этим. И всё же, он также не уверен, что готов рискнуть и не принять этот совет.

 xxx

 Когда проблемы, наконец, немного устаканиваются, он уговаривает Тора на короткий лёгкий спарринг в зале Башни Старка. (То есть, не то что устаканиваются, но если он подождёт ещё немного, ему проще тогда сразу вернуться под лёд прямо сейчас). И, под фальшивым предлогом, он пытается выудить эмоциональный и артистичный совет у советчика по личным вопросам из Асгарда. Не то, чтобы Тор когда-либо отказывался протянуть руку помощи. Просто, дело в том, что, когда он становится возбужденным и эмоциональным, он начинает вести себя довольно неосмотрительно в тренировочном бою, выкладываясь при этом по полной. Ведь даже Капитану Америке нужно быть аккуратным в спарринге с беспечным и заведённым богом грома.

 И вот, десять минут спустя, он мажет свои синяки, и за ним ухаживает и пытается привести в норму нежная и полная раскаянья асгардианская нянька – Тор с аптечкой первой помощи. Он, наконец, получил всё безраздельное внимание Тора, и даже в большем количестве, чем он рассчитывал.

 – … и потом могучими молотами они разнесли мраморные холлы в порошок, в поисках девы, превратившейся в лань, поскольку, во истину, найти её было честью каждого охотника! – Тор, эээ, грохочет целых пять минут в монологе с самим собой.

 Как оказалось, у Бог Грома много советов в закромах. А именно, какие романтические и душевные признания можно включить в свадебные клятвы. Он особенно настаивает, чтобы они были в форме стихов. И чтобы стихи были написаны самим Стивом.

 – Я напишу тебе песнь во славу великого Солдата, брат, – гремит он, пока Стив пытается, наконец, откланяться, ссылаясь на усталость, смертельные раны и бубонную чуму. – Это будет эпос почище песни самому Гильгамешу! Я воспою его наводящее ужас мастерство ведения боя, а также красоту его форм! Песнь о Зимнем Солдате будут помнить веками, страх и страстное желание овладеет сердцами всех, кто, спустя годы, прочтёт записи твоих клятв!

 Стив добирается до лифта, как раз когда Тор на пробу произносит возможные первые строчки будущей Песни, мысленно благодаря сыворотку за то, что ему так быстро удалось улизнуть. Ему всё же удаётся уловить короткие отрывки – «округлых бёдер, созревших ко сбору» и «тысяч черепов, выстроившихся вдоль стен» – этого ему вполне оказалось достаточно. Этого уж точно должно хватить на необходимую дозу сентиментальности из разряда любовных романов. Большое, блин, пребольшое спасибо Тору.

 xxx 

И всё же, чуть позже он чувствует себя немного виноватым. Ну, в основном из-за его панического вопля «О, Боже, НЕТ!» в момент, когда закрылась дверь лифта. Возможно, его крик не совсем точно передал его искреннюю благодарность и теплоту в отношении щедрости и ласковой заинтересованности Тора, и Стив чувствует стыд, и что ему надо всё исправить и выразить свою благодарность своему щедрому другу. Предпочтительно, в таком виде, что бы это _точно не_ сподвигло его на продолжение начатого, и написание продолжения на сто тысяч слов, сюжет которого очень бы напоминал Книгу Песни Песней Соломона вперемешку с Доктором Сьюзом.

 Так что, когда совесть начинает сжирать его заживо – и это параллельно с предотвращением нашествия безумных дрон-ботов и бешеных ИИ – во время выдавшейся ему на некоторое время передышки,  он снова идёт искать Тора.

 Который должен быть на своем этаже в башнях, потому что туда его отправила Наташа. А Нат Всегда Права, когда нужно что-то найти. И всё же, когда он стучит в дверь спальни Тора и получает в ответ тихое ворчание, которое он принимает за _разрешение выйти вперёд, солдат,_ за дверью он находит отнюдь не Тора.

 Это Локи. Локи, лежащий на кровати, свернувшись вокруг подушки, едва в сознании – достаточном, чтобы сердито посмотреть на Стива. Он решает, что данный сердитый взгляд связан с тем, что никогда нельзя будить асгардианского бога посреди глубокого и освежающего сна, а не с тем, что вышеупомянутым богом владеет смертоносное желание завладеть его разумом и поработить всю расу людей Мидгарда. Приходится руководствоваться тем фактом, что его разум всё ещё принадлежит ему – к несчастью, на данный момент. Он с удовольствием бы отдал его кому-нибудь на время, чтобы тот взял бы на себя обязанность написания клятв, но он не знает никого, кто на всё это купился бы. Тем не менее, Локи удостаивает вниманием его присутствие – его существование – пробормотав только _слегка_ презрительное «Капитан». И потом закрывает глаза и бросает свою голову обратно на подушку, явно собираясь вернуться к своей божественной дрёме.

 На самом деле, на нём нет пижамы, но она вполне могла бы быть. (На нём также нет его шлема с рогами, что, скорее всего, является правильным решением по части стиля.) Развалившись также комфортно, как жук на ковре, он напряжённо, до белых костяшек, сжимает что-то в руке, что… Что точно…

 Ну, если это не плюшевый медвежонок «Me to You», то Стив – краснозадый бабуин, скрещенный с недавно размороженным шерстистым мамонтом. Он не может разглядеть, что написано на игрушке, поскольку Локи собственнически, защищая, прижимает его к своей пластине на груди. (Которую он _не_ снял для своего непонятного полуденного сна в постели Тора.) Стив втайне задумывается, может ли быть написано «Я УБЬЮ ИХ ВСЕХ» на сердечке у него на животе. Это вполне в духе Тора, учитывая его хвалебную песнь во славу доблестям и количеству оторванных и окровавленных голов, оставленных Зимним Солдатом на поле боя, которую он считает чем-то вроде соблазнительного восхваления, придуманного для того, что залезть в штаны своему объекту любви. (При всём, при том, это, кажется, сработало. Ну, Локи здесь, так ведь? Дремлет, с пижамой Тора под подушкой.)

 Стив чувствует, что уже достаточно влез не в своё дело, в такой деликатной ситуации.

 – Гм, извини, что побеспокоил тебя, – бормочет он… своему врагу, которого он пытался убить, ох, он, возможно, уже сбился со счёта, какое количество раз. Который, определенно, сделал всё, что было в его силах, чтобы выбить из него дух и разорвать Стива на куски. – Я просто… гхм…

 Сейчас бы ему самое время отступить, волоча ноги, и бесшумно захлопнуть дверь за собой. Только вот он этого не делает. Нет, потому что, стоит ему только начать на цыпочках пятиться назад, готовясь к отступлению, бог озорства снова переворачивается. И потом, с экстремальной внезапностью и жуткой быстротой, он за секунду резко распрямляется и садится в вертикальное положение, не зевая, не потягиваясь, как обычно это делают люди, чтобы не потянуть мускулы и сухожилия, или сломать кости. Внезапное распрямление: как робот, или змея. И глаза, которые он фокусирует на Стиве, такие же блестящие, как у любой кобры.

 – Капитан Роджерс, – говорит он, внезапно мягко и вежливо, как будто он хозяин дома, приветствующий Стива на коктейльной вечеринке в высшем свете. – Как я могу помочь тебе?

 Это… это внимание и благовоспитанность, почему-то ещё более настораживает, нежели сопение, сонное безразличие и игнорирование.

 – Ты не можешь, – осторожно говорит Стив. И делает шаг назад, тем самым натыкаясь на косяк двери. Обычно, он не такой неуклюжий, это с суперсывороткой-то. Но опять же, не каждый раз ему приходится вести себя грациозно и быстро, отступая под внимательным взором злостного асгардианца. – Ну, то есть, спасибо. Но я в порядке.

 Он поворачивается, чтобы выйти – сбежать к чёрту отсюда – как ему давно уже следовало сделать. Но суперсыворотка – это не скорость бога. Локи быстрее него, быстрее скорости света. Он стоит в дверном проёме, опираясь на косяк, с очень чарующим _«привет, котик»_ выражением лица, загораживая проход.

 – Ох, но я настаиваю, Капитан, – говорит, улыбаясь, Локи. – Я так много тебе должен. Ты пришёл сюда с целью: и теперь – это моя миссия: убедиться, что ты её выполнишь.

 Это _очень щедрое предложение_. И это должно быть очень легко – вежливо отклонить его. И всё же, минутой позже он сидит на краю кровати с фарфоровой чашкой чая (Это английский чайный сервис Пеппер?) в руке. Кто-то точно скоро _умрёт,_ с участием асгардианского бога или без. И изливает свою душу. Самому лукавому богу во вселенной.

 – Поэзия моего брата жёсткая и довольно грубая, – говорит Локи, снисходительно фыркнув, после того как он выслушал в общих чертах жалобы Стива о том, в каком он оказался затруднительном положении. – Такая же, как и он сам. Я не отрицаю, что в ней есть много положительных моментов, но для свадьбы такое не подойдёт. Я объясню это ему очень деликатно, так что его чувства не будут задеты. У меня много опыта в данной области, относительно его литературных потугов. А теперь, что касается твоего таинственного советчика…

 (Потому что, конечно, Ник Фьюри мёртв, и Стив, хотя и согласен последовать совету касаемо своих клятв, данному кем угодно, включая Бога Вымыслов, Коварства, Озорства и Обтягивающей Зелёной Кожи, но всё же обладает здоровой порцией осторожности и скрытности.)

 – Я полностью одобряю его рекомендации о Мисс Барретт Браунинг, – произносит Локи, слегка надувая свои губы. – И всё же, я не могу понять отсутствие вкуса при выборе песни «Я никогда не любила мужчину» в качестве самой подходящей из творчества Мисс Франклин. Ведь даже самый величайший болван на земле знает, что её потрясающий ковер на «Мост над Беспокойными Водами» или её собственная песня «Я Помолюсь Немного» являются подходящим выбором для свадьбы. Клише, или как многим может показаться: заурядная банальщина, и всё же я настоятельно тебе их советую. Никогда не надо бояться стереотипов, если они исходят из великих и _духовно вдохновляющих_ произведений Королевы Соула, – он так сурово пялится на Стива, что тот начинает чувствовать себя так, словно ему делают выговор. Он чувствует себя так… на самом деле это очень похоже на то, как раньше Сестра Мария шлёпала его по спине ремнём: в те времена, когда им с Баки не хватало конфет, и они решили, что можно вполне перебиться вафлями для причастия.

 – Не правда ли, Мистер Йогиссон? – интересуется Локи. Но это он говорит не Стиву. Нет, он говорит это медвежонку. Он поднял игрушку на одной руке, чтобы посмотреть ей глаза в…. ну, в пластиковые пуговки.

 (Да, Тор действительно сделал надпись «Я УБЬЮ ИХ ВСЕХ». Прямо настоящий апогей романтики.)

 Двадцать минут спустя, наполненный чаем Оранж Пеко, печеньем Чоко-Лейбниц и реальным ужасом, Стиву, наконец, удаётся сбежать. Локи пообещал помочь с Тором, переписал его первые две строчки – ну, по правде, единственные две строчки, что у него были – использовав _«Элементы Стиля»_ Странка и Уайта, и _«Руководство Стилей Любовных Романов»_ , а также объявил, что он _сам_ будет вести церемонию.

 Ага. Оказывается, Локи прошёл курсы и был произведён в священники четырех различных религий, в шести мирах, восемнадцати различных деноминациях, и двумя разными способами: первым – посредством купленных за гроши онлайн сертификатов, и вторым – после нескольких лет обучения в семинариях, ашрамах и культах.

 – Это хобби, – сказал он просто, в ответ на изогнутую бровь Стива. – Каждому нужно хобби. Даже богам. Например, мой приёмный отец, сам Один, является многократным победителем конкурса по изготовлению моделей поездов, проводимого между мирами.

 – Я согласую это со Старком, – сейчас говорит он, торжественно прощаясь со Стивом у двери спальни Тора. – Тебе нет нужды беспокоиться: мы устроим для вас красивый и памятный день. Считай это моим свадебным подарком.

 Когда, двумя минутами спустя, потрясённый Стив, пошатываясь, добирается до лифта, до него доходит, что он _не отправлял приглашение_ Локи, уже не говоря о том, что он не просил его на брачной церемонии облачаться в колоратку и читать перевод Библии короля Якова.

 Но он не собирается напоминать ему об этом. Слишком много апокалипсисов произошло в Мидгарде за последнее время.

 Хотя, возможно, стоит как-нибудь проверить, учился ли на самом деле Локи, как он утверждает, в Русской Православной Церкви в Санкт-Петербурге.

 xxx

 В тот день, когда Стив идёт навестить Сэма, отдыхающего от своих обязанностей супергероя, Солдат исчезает на весь день, поцеловав его в щёку, и оставив чашку кофе на прикроватной тумбочке рано утром, не забыв во всех подробностях с серьёзным лицом объяснить Стиву, куда он намылился. Что, он _отлично знает_ , ни хрена не значит для Стива. Но поцелуи, которые сопровождают его слова, являются сами по себе достаточным объяснением. Они оставляют его расслабленного, с расфокусированными глазами. И он слушает, как Солдат щёлкает и жужжит (его рука, конечно) и эффективно, самым коротким путём покидает их общую спальню в Башне Старка, на выходе сажая плюшевого медвежонка Стива обратно в вертикальное положение, на книжную полку с кучей книг, с которой он грохнулся после весёлой пьянки прошлой ночью. Стив потягивается неторопливо, в голове выстраивая свои собственные планы на день.

 В которые входит визит к Сэму, проживающему в маленьком домике, принадлежащем его бабушке, который она сдаёт ему на лето, пока сама отдыхает во Флориде. И пока он обдумывает предложение Тони переселиться к Мстителям и в Башню Старка. Сэм – солдат, консультант, раненая мужественная чувственная душа с сердцем поэта и внушительной коллекцией серьёзной интеллектуальной литературы, и (теперь, когда он в отставке) ещё и владелец трёх котов. Если кто и может помочь Стиву сотворить что-то искреннее, трогательное, настоящее… И с достаточным количеством шуток, чтобы Тони не пришлось освистывать его, и Клинту ловить официантов, разносящих крепкие напитки, притворяясь, что его того гляди вырвет, то это точно Сэм.

 В его планы не входит наткнуться на своего будущего мужа, выходящего из боковой двери Сэма, стоит только Стиву открыть калитку сада и проникнуть внутрь. Солдат тоже явно не ожидал, что его застукают за этим секретным делом. (Какой интересный поворот событий: вот он, _Тот Самый Солдат_ , секретный, неуловимый убийца, который выследил и отправил в мир иной сотни человек, кто ранее преследовал Стива (ну, пока Стив не сорвал все его планы с помощью неортодоксальных методов, но можете уже не обращать на это внимание). Его лицо – любимое милое лицо – расплывается в улыбке, которая _так чертовски похожа_ на улыбку Баки. Но Стив последнее время не позволяет себе много думать об этом, поэтому он жёстко отбрасывает эту мысль.

 Баки остался в прошлом. Солдат – его настоящее.

 Не успел ещё Стив осознать его присутствие, как он обвивает свои руки вокруг Стива, и бормочет что-то, что Стив безнадёжно понимает, ему не суждено будет перевести, помимо фразы «любовь моя» в конце, которую он теперь научился различать. И всё же, он готов поставить деньги на то, что Солдат в той или иной форме говорит что-то вроде «Ты меня застукал с поличным. Всё по-честному!» По крайней мере, если судить по блеску в его озорных глазах, когда он отлепляется от него.

 Объятие также даёт возможность Стиву скользнуть руками по содержимому рюкзака Солдата. Освобождаясь, он достаёт папку, засунутую в открытый отсек. Он быстро открывает её, пока Солдат не успел нежно, но беспощадно вырвать её из его рук.

 Потому что, конечно, он это сделает. И, действительно, он это делает. И он грозит Стиву одним металлическим пальцем, улыбаясь так же широко, как это делал Баки. Но сначала Стиву удаётся как следует рассмотреть содержание папки. Достаточно хорошо, что он замечает один, или даже два блокнота, пачку бумаги, маленькую книгу, похожую на те, что мы обычно покупаем у кассы, поддавшись импульсу, на которой определённо написаны слова «свадьба» и «этикет» в заголовке. И маленький, потрёпанный томик стихов Пушкина. И более того, там много ещё чего другого, ещё много всего. Но Солдат с изрядным упорством выдёргивает у него из рук папку: живая и металлическая руки одинаково беспощадно вырывают её из сурового и цепкого захвата Стива.

 Он с укором смотрит на Стива – они стоят в футе друг от друга, не дальше – и снова грозится своим отполированным металлическим пальцем: больше напоминая школьного директора, нежели беспечного бунтовщика, которым был Баки. Однако, Стив наказан лишь быстрым поцелуем: и потом, наверно, некоем подобием, судя по сухому тону, фразы «Хорошая попытка!» И вот Солдат подмигивает ему, и прощается: после бесконечных невразумительных уроков – это уж Стив научился различать. И вот он уже испарился, вылетев из калитки, и отправился Бог знает куда. По остальным делам, красть остальные подарки на помолвку – кольцо Стива выжигает окружность на его пальце, фигурально, и всё же он пока не набрался смелости выяснить, откуда оно взялось. Той истории про кольцо с сапфиром вполне достаточно.

 Он исчезает с глаз, удаляясь по аллее, устранить кого-то по заказу Коулсона, или заказать нагрудные платочки с монограммой по инструкции Наташи, и Стив снова увидится с ним, когда… Что ж, у Стива тоже есть свои дела, которыми нужно заняться. Неотложные дела.

 Размышляя об этом, на пороге двери появляется Сэм, опоздав к их сцене, но всё равно Стив начинает улыбаться, когда замечает его. Всё-таки, потенциально полезный источник информации. Стив начинает подкрадываться к Сэму: и хотя, он заранее договорился и пришёл по приглашению, Сэм поднимает руку и резко его останавливает перед тем, как он успевает переступить порог дома своего друга.

 – Даже не думай, – решительно говорит он. – Я не собираюсь раскрывать ваши секреты, тебе или ему.

 Чёрт. Стиву никогда не удавалось сохранять невозмутимое выражение лица, никогда не получалось скрыть свои чувства и намерения, по крайней мере, в личной жизни, не предпринимая при этом неимоверных усилий. Может быть, именно поэтому Сестра Мария всегда знала, кто украл печенье из банки. Или, возможно, всё дело было в том, что на его одежде и одежде Баки всегда обнаруживались крошки.

 – Откуда ты знаешь, что я собирался спросить? – тем не менее протестует он.

 Тут Сэм кладет свои руки на бёдра. Это значит, дело серьёзное.

 – Так что, ты не собирался рыться в мои рабочих документах в поисках заметок и ключей, и вытягивать из меня информацию по поводу того, насколько далеко Барнс продвинулся в написании своих клятв? – спрашивает он, выгибая брови с прелестно язвительным выражением на лице.

 Вот чёрт. Его разоблачили.

 Стив вздыхает, смиряясь с тем, что у него не получится выяснить, насколько лучше у Солдата получается подготовка и композиция. (Того, что заставит Коулсона разразиться скупыми мужскими слезами на галёрке во время церемонии – или, можно просто сказать, Тони и Клинта – ржать у алтаря.)

 Однако, у него всё ещё остаётся официальный повод, по которому он, вроде бы, на самом деле пришёл. Проходит две минуты, и он попивает кофе тонкой французской обжарки, который сварил Сэм, сидя за барной стойкой. На кончике носа Сэма сидит пара очков, которые, Стив не знал, он надевает для чтения, и он задумчиво читает первый вводный параграф. (Стив нацарапал этот параграф на испачканном пальцем, мятом клочке бумаги, затем перечеркнул и переписал полдюжины раз.)

 (Очки определённо идут Сэму. Он очень красивый в них, афро-американский Джайлс из сериала «Баффи – истребительница вампиров». Он похож на учёного, выглядит утончённо и довольно сексуально, но Стив молчит об этом. Солдат начинает сильно дёргаться каждый раз, когда замечает, что он разглядывает кого-то. Стив не может вспомнить, чтобы Баки когда-либо замечал подобные, если можно так выразиться, _разглядывания_.)

 – … в предпоследней строчке ты точно уверен насчет времён? Ну, то есть, Странк и Уайт могут взять свои узкозадые возражения по части сложносочинённых предложений и засунуть их куда подальше. На мой взгляд, всему есть свой _предел_ , когда ты взвешиваешь всё это на весах, пытаясь найти равновесие между здравым смыслом, поэзией, настоящими панк-рок чувствами и собственным стилем. Слушай, если ты просто добавишь небольшой эпилог, здесь, что-нибудь сдержанное и ироничное, чтобы сбить тон и в то же самое время усилишь его на контрасте…

 – Ты одолжил Солдату книгу, пока он был здесь? – прерывает Стив, чувствуя, как его переполняет безрассудное отчаяние. – Книжку со стихами?

 Сэм задирает свои очки чуть выше – честно, они ему очень идут: горячие, возмужалые молодые истребители вампиров прибегут к нему в ту же самую минуту, как заметят его хорошо очерченные мышцы пресса и блестящий и заумный взгляд. Он смотрит на него осторожно – и опять, он прямо вылитый Руперт Джайлс, только без кола в одной руке и символа криптозу в другой – как будто, даже такой взгляд может перейти этические границы.

 – Возможно, – признаёт он осмотрительно. – Тебе это о чём-то говорит?

 – Пушкин, – говорит Стив удручённо, разглядывая гущу своего кофе, словно зыбучие пески, в которые уже давно засосало остатки его самооценки и культурного образования. – Даже не в переводе. Не то, чтобы он ему нужен, конечно. Почему вообще на твоей книжной полке имеется Пушкин без перевода, Сэм? – спрашивает он, возможно немножко обвинительно. (Конечно, он не собирается обвинять Сэма в отвоёвывании своего мужчины с помощью возвышенной высокоинтеллектуальной литературы и любви к языкам, и (каждый раз, когда он надевает свои очки) своими сексуальными профессорскими вибрациями. Пока не собирается.)

 Сэм изумлённо, без достаточного количества оснований, смотрит на него.

 – Чё? – говорит он. Плавно. Привлекательно. _Вот_ что в конечном итоге привлечёт Солдата. Ага, прямо перед его глазами. Всё же, он немного собирается с мыслями. – Гм, наверное, мы все стараемся немножко подучить русский? – замечает он, осторожно повышая интонацию. – Знаешь, по очевидным причинам, потому что с нами работает несговорчивый, говорящий по-русски убийца?

 – Только даже не пытайся перейти на более продвинутый уровень, – упрямо говорит Стив, и, да, он сказал это. Он чувствует, как неловко выступает и надувается его нижняя губа, и вау! так низко он никогда не падал. Он наклоняет голову вниз, допивая свой кофе с острова Ява, волос с его жидкой чёлки попадает в рот с последним глотком. Сэм любезно хлопает его по спине.

 – Что не так, Стив? – спрашивает он. – Если учесть, что ты всё ещё на стадии медового месяца – и скоро ты буквально отправишься на медовый месяц. Ты не выглядишь особенно счастливым: для живого человека, который помолвлен. И я вполне уверен, что, на самом деле, ты не веришь, что я пытаюсь отбить твоего мужчину. Не хочешь облегчить душу?

 Стив вздыхает. И разглаживает помятую страницу перед собой: её содержание было заметно улучшено усилиями Сэма, даже несмотря на все эти зачёркивания, восклицательные знаки и дополнения зелёными чернилами, которыми она исполосована. Сэм много чем помог. Но будет ли этого достаточно?

 – Я не из тех, кто цитирует Пушкина, – грустно говорит он. – Ну, я и не _деревенщина_ , Сэм. Я читаю. Боже, когда мы были детьми, это _мне_ приходись силой тащить пинающегося и возмущающегося Баки в общественную библиотеку. Он обычно читал газету или детективный роман, проверял результаты бейсбольных игр, пока я разглядывал книги по истории искусства и упрашивал библиотекарей заказать мне непонятные технические журналы из специальных коллекций. Но сейчас…

 Сейчас, Солдат прожил десятки лет без Стива – сколько ему было разрешено ГИДРОЙ. Он слушает классических русских композиторов и джаз, который совершенно не похож на тот, что звучит в рекламе кофе. Но были времена, когда Стив, по любви или за деньги, ни в какую не мог затащить Баки на концерт. Когда единственная музыка, которая его интересовала, исполнялась группой музыкантов на танцполе, с красотками, выстраивавшимися от стены до стены. Теперь же, он мудрёно шутит с Наташей на политические темы, с ссылками и перекрёстными отсылками, которые Стив не понимает, даже когда Нат переводит их ему. Похоже, тренировки для возможных заданий по соблазнению цели и необходимость «сойти» за гражданского в определённых ситуациях, включали русский эквивалент диплома по гуманитарным предметам. Возможно, даже на уровне магистра.

 (Стив подозревает, что Солдат не просто читает поэзию, но ещё и сочиняет её. Скорость, с которой он прячет странные клочки бумаги, когда Стив застаёт его сидящим на подоконнике, мечтательно глазеющим на архитектурный облик Нью-Йорка, как будто он сочиняет оды голубям и бутербродам с грудинкой… Может быть, он сочиняет стихи _для Стива_ , но Стив не может понять, как ему заставить его прочесть их. Не без того, чтобы снова не начать вести себя с ним как с врагом, обманом или силой заставить его сделать это.)

 Сейчас Сэм смотрит на него грустными, но добрыми глазами. Он также качает головой и, возможно, немного неодобрительно охает так, как будто не совсем верит в то, что эти глупые, несведущие в основах психологии и не обладающие здравым смыслом смертные могут быть такими идиотами.

 – Стив, Стив, Стив, Стив, Стив… – и он снова качает головой, как будто хочет нарочно вывести из себя. – Зимний Солдат – культурный человек. Я даже не буду пытаться отрицать это. На самом деле, я был сильно впечатлён его версией нестандартного размера стихотворения, исполненного в Битсах. И я и вправду дал ему почитать Пушкина. Но, Стив. Ты действительно считаешь, что это для него так важно – или для кого-то другого – читал ли ты в оригинале Набокова? Или можешь ли ты сравнить и найти различия между трансцендентальностью в трудах Толстого и Торо? Или видел ли ты когда-нибудь постановки Стриндберга или пьес «Дядя Ваня» или «Как важно быть серьёзным»?

 (На этом Стив пытается выдержать невинное лицо. Однажды, когда он учился в колледже, он сыграл Лэди Брэкнелл в студенческой постановке, пока они с Баки кое-как старались свести концы с концами, оплачивая ренту за квартиру с холодной водой и пытаясь при этом заработать на жизнь. Уж об этом _точно_ не один Мститель никогда-никогда не должен узнать.)

 Сэм издаёт тихий звук неодобрения, потом улыбается, хватает руку Стива и сжимает её. (В этом-то проблема терапии, консультаций, эмоциональной осознанности, коммуникативных навыков и вообще всего современного мира в целом. Это приводит к тому, что гетеросексуальные солдаты в отставке теперь с удовольствием могут взять тебя за руку на публике. Не то, чтобы Стиву это не нравилось. Это вводит в замешательство, только и всего. В мире, в котором он вырос, всё было просто: тебе запрещалось встречаться с парнем. И в то же время: если парень собирался взять тебя за руку на публике, то у него должны были быть на твой счёт, чёрт побери, _очень_ серьёзные намерения.)

 – Барнс любит тебя, Стив, – говорит ему Сэм, с такой настоящей, трогающей искренностью, которую может изобразить только оперативник ГИДРЫ. – Ты можешь появиться у алтаря с опозданием, и с похмелья, в паре обтягивающих плавок и спеть попурри Барри Манилова, и он… Вообще-то, я думаю, он сделает тебе небольшой выговор. Может быть, даже отшлёпает: я ни в коей мере не подталкиваю к такому поведению, но такое может случиться. Но всё же, он выйдет за тебя.

 Стив думает, это, скорее всего, верно. Но чтобы точно не облажаться, он всё же использует идеи Сэма насчёт искусства, литературы, музыки и самых баснословных грамматических _ляпсусов_. Просто на всякий случай, он посидит ещё часок, разбирая кексы и мадригалы и несколько раз заваривая кофейник.

 И когда он выходит из дома, направляясь к Башне, Сэм наваливается на боковую дверь маленького пригородного дома своей бабушки, и окликивает Стива, который как раз открывает калитку забора.

 – Говори от сердца, Стив. Это всё, что от тебя требуется. У тебя большое сердце, всё будет в порядке. Просто говори от сердца.

 Стив не собирается утверждать, что это самый оригинальный совет, который он услышал за всё время. Но Сэм – умный парень – слишком умный, чтобы считать, что быть умным – это самое полезная вещь на свете. И Стив вспоминает, что Локи пришлось сказать насчёт клише. Он добавляет этот совет в список.

 xxx

 Он просыпается среди ночи – ещё один двадцати четырех часовой период времени позади: на один день ближе к судному дню, а он всё ещё не знает, что ему делать, ничего не написано, не закончено, о Боже… и тут же к нему возвращается страх. Солдат тоже вернулся: он сидит в углу комнаты в плетёном кресле, спокойно изучая то, что должно было быть кутикулами, если бы речь не шла о его металлической руке. Стиву кажется, что это его обеспокоенный из-за клятв, перевозбуждённый, накаченный кофеином мозг прервал его сон и разбудил его.

 Он поднимается на локтях, и Солдат сразу же замечает его пробуждение, улыбаясь своей ленивой тёплой улыбкой. И Стив замечает маленькую гору одежды в углу комнаты. Ну, то есть, одежды, надетой на тело.

 Ох, Баки, ох, Баки – и он вспоминает, как когда ему было восемь лет, а Баки девять, тот вырубил того крикливого придурка Тэйта Донована. (За то, что он сказал, что отец Стива слился из города с распутной иезавель, когда ему стало скучно жить с ребёнком и женой, иметь нудную работу, и что, возможно, его мама, чтобы заплатить ренту, частенько за деньги спала с матросами.) Тогда Баки готов был броситься на дракона ради него, девятилетний рыцарь с широкой улыбкой и веснушками на лице. Теперь Солдат делает то же самое. Что-нибудь вообще когда-нибудь меняется? Только вот Стив теперь никогда не узнает, хотел ли Баки того же, что сейчас хочет Солдат. Потому что, Боже, он так был бы рад дать ему всё это.

 То, что Солдат хочет сейчас, когда он соскальзывает со своего стула так гладко, как змея, как будто – Боже, вы могли бы и без всякой руки решить, что он киборг, или что-то типа того. Баки всегда был хорошим танцором, но Солдат движется как танцор фламенко, скрещенный с матадором. Он приближается и садится на край кровати рядом с лежащим Стивом. Гордо улыбаясь, и немного смущённо, он проводит ладонью по руке Стива, потом по его животу, по простыне, и целует Стива в щёку. Это просьба – на любом языке.

 Это смехотворно, что он всё ещё спрашивает, но он всегда спрашивает: вербально, или как-то по-другому. Стиву кажется, что ему просто нравится изображать из себя галантного рыцаря, добивающегося руки прекрасной девы. Кто же тогда Стив в этом сценарии? Рапунцель? Но он смирился с этим. Поэтому _Солдата_ можно переименовать в Рыцаря: ему нравится знать, что он выиграл трофей, добился прекрасной девы, что он честно заслужил свой приз, сохранив Стива в безопасности. И таким красивым.

 Это ведь неплохо, когда тебя так высоко ценят, считают трофеем для победителя (Победитель всё время один и то же.) Отдаваясь, Стив бы солгал, заявляя, что ему самому это не кажется эротичным. Он отдаётся окончательно, как никто раньше до него, весь вспотевший, методично раскрывшийся: в него проникают, внедряются, завоёвывают вражеским агентом, оказавшимся в постели с мстительным врагом, в полном смысле слова. (И каждый раз, каждый раз Стив проклинает Тони за его дурацкую гипотезу, которою он высказал спустя три дня после появления Солдата, что ГИДРА, вместе с рукой, также оснастила Солдата бионическим металлическим членом. Потому что теперь он постоянно вспоминает об этом. Но когда в него проникает доказательство, он точно может сказать, что, Тони, а) да заткись ты и б) нет. Абсолютно точно нет.)

 Наблюдая за тем, как Солдат теряет контроль – начинает тяжело дышать, поражённой и уязвимый, эта жёсткая и идеальная, несгибаемая боевая машина, почти человек: только Стиву удаётся сделать его таким… Теперь только этого Стиву достаточно. Он кончает, с широко распахнутыми глазами, грустно пялясь в тёмный потолок и практически крича, колени тесно обхватывают бедра Солдата, чтобы удержать его на месте. (Если бы не его скорость кролика в сочетании с силой поршня, дрели и тарана.) Чувствуя, как Солдат кусает его в плечо и шею, лишившись дара речи, своих яростных и бойких замечаний на русском. Как он хватается и впивается ногтями, бросаясь на него, лишённый всякого ритма, слишком дикий для Стива. Так ли уж ужасно, что в такие моменты Стив ни разу не вспоминает о Баки?

 Иногда, всё заканчивается гораздо ужаснее, чем труп оперативника ГИДРЫ в углу. Это не первый. Они разберутся с ним утром. Тони не обязательно знать раньше, чем это будет необходимо, про кровь, впитавшуюся в его прекрасно положенный пол из античного дуба.

 Солдат всё же начинает что-то шептать на русском, после того, как он проворчал свой дикий _победный клич_ и свалился на плечо Стива и, в течение пяти минут, или что-то типа того, мурлыкал свои похвалы, удовлетворённый и успокоившийся. Эти моменты Стив понимает без перевода.

 – Да, да, я знаю. «Ты убьёшь их всех». Хорошая работа. А теперь спи, милый, – Стив, сонный и вымотанный, только немного напористо хлопает его по плечу.

 xxx

 Они действительно утром избавляются от тела. У Тони и вправду случается приступ истерики. Брюсу немного удаётся его успокоить, удалив с места преступления за руку и заставив съесть овсяной каши за просмотром Губки Боба Квадратные Штаны в комнате отдыха. Наташу всё это только забавляет, даже несмотря на то, что ей приходится выкрикивать инструкции уборщиками, Полиции Нью-Йорка и коронерам. Она бормочет Солдату непереводимые одобрительные замечания, положив ладонь ему на руку и улыбаясь, а он раздувает грудь со слегка настораживающей гордостью и любовным самодовольством. Словно лягушка-бык, который только что оплодотворил каждую икринку из многотысячного потомства своей самки. После ужасающе эффективного, продуктивного ухаживания. Это могло бы вызвать у Стива ревность, если бы они оба не продолжали бросать скрытые и гордые, а в случае Солдата – ещё и собственнические, быстрые взгляды в его сторону, пока он изо всех сил пытается успокоить Тони, добавляя дополнительные ягодки черники в его кашу.

 Так или иначе, Нат оказывает им неоценимую помощь с их маленькой локальной проблемкой. И её взгляды в отношении Солдата отличаются от взглядов остальных членов команды – или, возможно, они совпадают с его перспективой в большей степени, чем, возможно, у остальных. Так что, когда днём Стив идёт разыскать её, он это делает в равной степени, чтобы побольше разузнать о её навыках споров с убийцами, а также попросить совета по поводу литературы и языка любви.

 Он, наконец, находит её в бальном зале несколькими этажами выше его апартаментов в Башне: в бальном зале, о существовании которого Стив даже не догадывался. Стоящей посередине комнаты с паркетным полом и кричащей на потолок как раз в тот момент, когда он открывает двухстворчатую стеклянную дверь.

 – Чёрт побери, Клинт! Голуби не гнездятся в вентиляции, и, даже если ты найдёшь их, нет гарантии, что у тебя получится подчинить их, а не наоборот! Эти птицы живут в Нью-Йорке, Клинт, они не боятся тебя!

 Но как бы сильно её не отвлекали, это всё-таки Наташа Романова. Ему кажется, когда он заходит, что её внимание было всецело отвлечено, и ему придётся предупредить её о своём появлении. Но даже несмотря на то, что он приближается с юго-востока относительно неё, она взмахивает рукой, чтобы он остановился, хотя она и вопит в сторону карнизов. Её суровое, изящно-вылепленное, отдалённо напоминающее богиню лицо немного покраснело. Она, как никогда, похожа на питбуля, пытающегося избавиться от камня в почках. И ещё, чуть-чуть на матрёшку, конечно.

 Небольшой дождик из отлупившейся краски падает с высокого потолка, за которым следует глухой удар. Потом ещё один удар, и ближайшие люстры слегка вздрагивают. Наташа вздыхает.

 – ДЖАРВИС, – говорит она негромко, и даже тактично, в воздух. – Если тебе покажется, что мистер Бартон находится в опасности и может на самом деле сломать потолок и упасть, ты можешь вырубить его Обездвиживающим Лучом?

 – Конечно, мадам, – отвечает ДЖАРВИС низким и хорошо модулированным голосом. И Стив может представить на его лице выражение удивления и невинной впечатлительности.

 – У ДЖАРВИСА есть Обездвиживающий Луч? – с любопытством спрашивает он у Нат полушёпотом. Может быть, двадцать первый век и не такое уж чёртовое разочарование, после всего. Машины не летают, это правда: но с другой стороны, Дипика Падуконе и обездвиживающее оружие.

 Она широко улыбается ему, и прикладывает один палец к своим губам.

 – Я не знаю… официально, – отвечает она. – Но в любом случае, он определённо придумает что-то, если будет необходимо. Что бы спасти шею этого чёртового придурка. ДЖАРВИС очень креативен для ИИ: только взгляни на те мозги, из которых он возник. Чем я могу помочь тебе, Стив – пока я не занята спасением надоедливой задницы Клинта? Мне ещё предстоит унять артистические аппетиты Тони и сделать его планы меню свадебного ужина хотя бы отдалённо реалистичными.

 Стив занят, прямо сейчас, разглядыванием выступов в потолке: на такой же манер, как это делала Наташа. Он с восхищением смотрит на потолок во всей свой красе и великолепии. Восхитительная реплика Ангелики Кауфман – действительно восхитительная – и это не удивляет, ведь Тони всегда всё делает по высшему разряду. Стив практически забыл, зачем он пришёл. Потому что он просто не может отлипнуть от всего этого великолепия и красоты неземного тумана и херувимов, и пасторальных пастушек и ленивых чувственных богинь: от всей панорамы, которая разворачивается над ним.

 Ещё один дождь из маленьких, светящихся хлопьев пастельного цвета мягко падает ему на голову, и на голову Наташи: что-то вроде перхоти ангелов, в ответ на ещё один отдалённый стук. Похоже, Клинт опять преследует свою воображаемую цель, которая у него там на уме. В ответ Наташа _рычит_ :

 – Клинт! Я люблю тебя, я многим тебе обязана, и я убью тебя! Ты хоть понимаешь, какой ущерб ты наносишь тем, чем ты там занимаешься? Ты знаешь, по чему ты там ползаешь на коленках со своим луком и стрелами? Это потолок Ангелики Кауфман, ради всего святого! И я даже не стану начинать о том, сколько он стоит сам по себе – ты хоть представляешь, сколько это стоило Тони – доставить его из Европы? Сколько? Я просто скажу: _достаточно._ Если ты в течение следующих пяти минут провалишься через него, он, скорее всего, заплатит Барнсу кругленькую сумму, чтобы он избавился от тебя! Тебе будет пиздец, я тебя _предупреждаю_!

 Она вздыхает, на её лице написано, что она не просто рассержена, но скорее в настроении убить кого-нибудь, и она поворачивается к Стиву, похоже, готовая к славному и блаженному раунду недовольств, посвящённых её партнёру по преступлениям. Но у Стива на это нет времени. У него нет времени, потому что его начинает тошнить. Его тошнит буквально, а не так как это описано в онлайн-словаре, где «буквально» может означать «фигурально».

 – Это… настоящая Кауфман? – говорит он, и, кажется, начинает задыхаться. Это вполне вероятно. Внутренний студент-художник восстаёт в нём и требует заслуженного наказания за ущерб, нанесённый бесценному и бессмертному искусству.

 – Стив, – говорит Наташа, одновременно сухо глядя на него. – Ты действительно думаешь, что Тони могла устроить подделка под Ангелику Кауфман? – но она замечает ужас и очевидную слабость в голосе Стива, при мысли о грозящем возможном надругательстве над творением бессмертного европейского произведения исторического искусства, и берёт дело в свои руки. – Вот, присядь, – настаивает она, толкая его на пол прямо посередине бальной комнаты, блестящей и отполированной и идеальной для скольжения с тряпкой для вытирания пыли, привязанной к ступням. Она оставляет его на несколько секунд и идет заварить ему кофе на кухне для обслуживающего персонала, примыкающей к бальной зале.

 Она отсутствует всего несколько минут, но возвращается недостаточно быстро, чтобы Стив не успел восстановиться, по большей части, к тому моменту как она снова подходит к нему с двумя дымящимися чашками с кофе с острова Ява. Он восстановился достаточно, чтобы самому теперь орать в сторону суетливого грохота, доносящегося с потолка – прелестного, красивого, хрупкого потолка.

 На его вопли «Бартон! Бартон!» никто не отвечает. Но грохот замедляется, и потом стихает, и Стив продолжает. Он себя чувствует уже немного легче. Его военная выправка частично вернулась к нему. Даже когда он сидит «по-турецки», словно он снова в воскресной школе.

 – Я знаю, ты там, и я знаю, что ты меня слышишь. Соколиный Глаз, я уважаю тебя, ты превосходный человек, и я бесконечно счастлив иметь тебя в команде, ты – командный игрок, кто проявляет инициативу, без ущерба для задания, и кто беспрекословно слушается в бою старшего по знанию. Ты – профессионал, и на задании ты поддерживаешь профессиональные стандарты. Также как и я. Но Клинт – я хочу, чтобы ты знал, в этой ситуации с потолком нет ничего профессионального. Только не для меня. Этот потолок для меня – это чрезвычайно, чертовски личный потолок. Клинт, у меня репутация мягкого человека. Я живу по стандартам прошлого, и всем моим манерам научила меня моя мать. Я всё ещё открываю дверь дамам и покупаю продукты для своих престарелых соседей. Я смотрю PBS. Ты это знаешь, я это знаю. Но ты также видел, как реагируют агенты ГИДРЫ, когда я сосредотачиваю на них всё своё внимание во время перестрелки, Клинт. Что для меня значит мерзавец из ГИДРЫ, Клинт? Он – мясо: трупак. Это ты тоже знаешь. И именно поэтому ты должен выслушать мои слова со всей серьёзностью: когда я говорю тебе: если ты повредишь этот чёртов потолок Анжелики Кауфман – если ты обрушишь этот потолок – я приму это ЧРЕЗВЫЧАЙНО ЧЕРТОВСКИ ЛИЧНО!

 Хорошо, хорошо, он также вскакивает на ноги на последних словах. И, возможно, ещё добавляет, как раз, когда семидесяти килограммовое тело носится и грохочет наверху, прямо в противоположной стороне от бальной залы:

 – А ещё я отправлю Солдата за тобой! Он тоже превосходно разбирается в изобразительном искусстве!

 Наташа тут же рядом с ним, с чашкой кофе, которую она вставляет ему в руку, пытаясь сдержать ухмылку, потому что она старается выглядеть осуждающей.

 – Ох, да присядь ты, Стив, – уговаривает она его, тыкая его пальцем в бицепс. – Потолок укреплён валами и усилен стальными балками. Как ты можешь думать, что Тони не принял все меры предосторожности? Клинту не удастся его обрушить. Посиди со мной. Ты же не разыскивал меня, чтобы поговорить о высоком искусстве и уважению к потолкам.

 И она садится с ним там, посередине акра отполированного паркета в гулкой пустой бальной зале, и ей, возможно, это скорее напоминает возвращение на урок балета, когда она садилась на похожий пол, наклонив голову, чтобы послушать лекцию мадам о прыжках на _пуантах,_ или чтобы посплетничать о том, какими красивыми мальчики-танцоры выглядят в колготках. Их детские годы уже далеко позади, какими бы они ни были. Ох, какой долгий путь, сколько страданий и изменений произошло за это время. Чудо, что каждый из них может ещё стоять прямо и смотреть людям в глаза – не то, что функционировать. Что же касается Баки, о нём вообще думать невыносимо. Взгляд Наташи переносится куда-то вдаль на секунду, глазея на потолок у дальней стены, где Клинт тихо спрятал себя от их угроз и мести во имя красоты. Но потом она собирается с духом и переносит всё свое внимание – в равной степени учтивое и смертельное – обратно на него.

 – Что ж, теперь когда мы со всем разобрались, – делает замечание она, улыбаясь так сладко, что он перестаёт чувствовать горчинку в своём кофе. – Как я могу помочь тебе, Капитан?

 Он уже опросил всех остальных. Также Марию и Пьетро и Родни и Доктора Стрейнджа. У него есть заметки, поверх заметок и дополнительные замечания с комментариями в придачу, и даже Дурень и Растяпа поделились той мудростью, что удалось уместить на их две микросхемы. (У него есть распечатка изображения в цифровой форме двух маленьких человечков, держащих друг друга за руки, и несколько секунд электронной мелодии, чтобы, если что, предоставить в качестве доказательства. Он боится признаться Тони, что в Дурне, на самом деле, скрыта душа поэта. Того, что он создал робота, разбирающегося в гуманитарных предметах, может стать достаточным для Тони, чтобы отправить его на самое дно отчаяния, если он до сих пор ещё медленно не гребёт на байдарке к центру этого озера.)

 Ему гораздо тяжелее спросить Наташу, хотя, он и не знает, почему так. Может быть, как раз потому, что она ближе всех к Солдату. Это всё равно, что спросить самого Солдата, хотя тот после таких вопросов всегда ведёт его в спальню. Но Наташа обладает превосходной интуицией, поэтому она спрашивает за него.

 – Ты хочешь признаться, что ты любишь его, – говорит она, улыбаясь. Ну, это правда. Возможно, он не хочет, чтобы это прозвучало слишком очевидно. В этом-то и проблема. – Ты хочешь сказать, что лююююююююбишь его, – теперь напевает она, размахивая своей красивой головой на длинной лебединой шее. – Ты хочешь целовааааааааать его, хочешь обнимаааааааать его, хочешь, чтобы он стал твоим навеки вееееееееечные….

 От того взгляда, который Стив бросает на неё, враги на поле боя замирали на месте, но она, по крайней мере, оказывает ему почтение и замолкает, продолжая при этом широко улыбаться.

 – Скольких человек, как тебе кажется, ты убил, Капитан? – следом спрашивает она. – Я знаю, я знаю, – прерывает она его автоматическую реакцию, – сложно сказать точно. Но по самым точным подсчётам. Хотя бы, приблизительную цифру можешь назвать. – Стив называет ей цифру, и неважно какую. Не мы же спрашиваем. Наташа кивает, задумчиво. – Довольно высокая, – замечает она. – Похоже, тебя не так мучает совесть, чем я бы подумала. Но в этом случае, возможно, ты понимаешь, к чему я клоню, Капитан, – подсказывает она. – Мне кажется, у Солдата эта цифра должна быть, как минимум, в пять раз больше, чем твоя. Возможно, даже в десять, учитывая его репутацию, и его кураторов, и несколько неофициальных фанатских биографий, которые тиражировались в Академии Красной Комнаты. Что же касается меня… – она восторженно указывает на себя грациозным взмахом красивых пальцев в сторону своей груди, и скромно улыбается. – У каждой женщины должна быть тайна. Пусть твоё воображение поработает. Но, по сравнению с моей цифрой, твоя кажется довольно умеренной. Возможно, даже Пуританской.

 Стив, если честно, даже не сомневается, что это правда. Но он всё ещё немного озадачен её выбором предмета для беседы. Переходом от темы настоящей любви и брака к подсчету голов: это хоть и относится к сфере интересов Мстителей, но всё же… Она не дожидается, пока он сформулирует вопрос: просто щёлкает языком и слегка ударяет по его костяшкам, что привлечь всё его внимание, своим маленьким кулачком.

 – Просто подумай, – говорит она, напряжённо глядя на него, – из того количества людей, что ты убил, сколько людей пыталось убить тебя? Да-да-да, – добавляет она, махая рукой в его сторону, когда он пытается поспорить с ней. (А ведь, для некоторых из них смерть стала полной неожиданностью. Некоторые просто оказались не в то время не в том месте. Некоторые скорее пытались убить его близких друзей, нежели его. Дурацкие оправдания, он в курсе, но всё же. Точность решает многое.) – Достаточное, – уверенно говорит она. – Ты мог умереть множество раз: сколько раз пуля пролетала в миллиметре от твоей головы? Одного раза достаточно: пробить твою защиту, подкрасться исподтишка, не так ли? Это все знают. И это касается всех нас: в любой день, на любом задании, каждый день может стать для нас последним.

 Стив со всей серьёзностью размышляет о её словах.

 – Твои размышления – это твой свадебный подарок для нас, Нат? – следом спрашивает он. – Они будут написаны на наших свадебных салфетках, или что-то типа того? Потому что, если это так, я должен сказать тебе, поэзия Тора на голову выше твоих рассуждений по душам, и это говорит о многом. Учитывая, что мы о _поэзии Тора_ говорим, вот так.

 Он широко улыбается ей, и она шлёпает его по голове с очевидной нежностью.

 – Да молчите, вы, Капитан, – советует она ему. – Мне кажется, ты понимаешь, о чём я говорю.

 И да, на самом деле, он понимает. Он размышляет об этом несколько секунд, потом говорит:

 – Наслаждайся тем, что у тебя есть, пока это у тебя есть. Потому что нет никаких гарантий. Я прав?

 Наташа кивает, но она уже не улыбается.

 – В любой момент, Стив, у тебя могут что-то отобрать. Этот урок я усвоила практически в самом начале, но мы не будем говорить об этом, – она предупреждает его, поднимая одну руку с распрямлённой ладонью к его лицу, не успел он ещё рот открыть. – Тебе повезло. Вам обоим, ты даже не представляешь, насколько тебе повезло. Только вот, может быть, _он_  понимает это. Это не важно, что ты скажешь, но ты постарайся – сделай всё, что в твоих силах, – и она встаёт медленно, смотря на него сверху, и качает головой. – Потому что тебе так сильно повезло.

 Стив не уверен, расстраивает это её или нет. Но, несмотря на то, что она счастлива за него – это не то же самое, что быть счастливым. Поэтому он выходит за ней из бальной залы, в другую сторону, где маленький вход для обслуживающего персонала отклоняется от основного коридора. Она идет слишком быстро – даже Капитану Америке не поспеть за ней… в случае, если они хотят продолжить притворяться, что никто из них не плачет, и никого сейчас не нужно обнять. И это совершенно не похоже на лишённые чувства собственного достоинства спринты, никакого ммм… досадного недоразумения не случилось.

 И он нагонит её у дверного проёма, или он нагонит её на лестнице. Но, пока они оба ещё не успели уйти далеко, его останавливают. Что ж, вас не остановило бы? Если бы стекло, за которым висел встроенный в стену огнетушитель, прямо рядом с дверным проёмом, внезапно не разбилось и не разлетелось в вашу сторону, обсыпав вас прелестными маленькими стеклянными бриллиантами, которые спокойно могут впиться в глаз или в яичко?

 Сам огнетушитель тоже вываливается, внезапно падая на пол с резким металлическим звуком, достаточно громким, чтобы оглушить не усиленные суперсывороткой барабанные перепонки. Потому что кулак – пробивший верх небольшого стеклянного ящика – вытолкнул его. И несколько секунд спустя – с некоторым количеством усилий, и небольшой порчей имущества, и проворством и изворотливостью змеи или мыши, пытающейся пролезть через проход площадью один квадратный миллиметр – на его месте появляется Соколиный глаз.

 Или его голова появляется. Вверх тормашками.

 Он улыбается им. В этой вывернутой позе, что производит на них какой-то странный неприятный эффект. И Стив просто таращится с открытым ртом, потому что, что ещё ему остаётся делать? Но чтобы поставить в тупик Наташу, нужно очень сильно постараться, и вот _этого_ уж точно недостаточно. В конце концов, постоянное общение и привычки Соколиного Глаза её порядком натренировали.

 – Клинт, – говорит она резко. – Как ты вообще засунул себя туда? – спрашивает она, указывая на стену, за которой, предположительно, скрывается остальные части его тела. – Чердак, я ещё могу понять, вентиляционные шахты, полые стены. Но, насколько мне известно – а я видела чертежи здания, Клинт – эта стена даже не полая. Она из кирпичей. Ты решил _похоронить_ себя там?

 – Нат, детка, я всё ещё не собираюсь раскрывать свои секреты, – обходительно говорит Клинт. – Всё, что касается микродрелей и небольших объёмов взрывчатки, останется между мной и ДЖАРВИСОМ. Я не обрушил потолок, все вопли были же из-за этого? Так что успокойся. Я просто хотел поздравить Капитана, здесь, с его приближающимся бракосочетанием. И вставить свои два цента.

 Он искоса снизу смотрит на Стива, и его положение всё ещё вводит в замешательство.

 – О любви, и о клятвах, и обо всём этом, Кэп, – говорит Клинт. Стиву приходится моргнуть и скосить взгляд на него.– Я просто хочу сказать, что Нат в этом права. Ты везунчик, что завоевал руку того, кого ты любишь, и теперь вы вместе. Не у каждого такое получается. Не у всех нас получается быть с теми, кого мы любим. Иногда приходится делать выбор, иногда приходится жить в соответствии с наложенной на тебя ответственностью. Иной раз приходится постоянно напоминать себе, что ты любишь одного, и постоянно пытаться забыть, что ты любишь другого тоже.

 И если он даёт совет Стиву, как джентльмен, филолог и профессиональный убийца, умудрённый опытом, то почему тогда он смотрит на Наташу?

 – Что ж, – резко говорит Клинт, – как я и сказал, Нат права. Ведь она всегда права, так? Какой же ты везунчик. Позаботься о том, чтобы он знал об этом, – и на этом он исчезает, обратно в стену, словно летучая мышь, резко взлетающая и исчезающая в темноте за карниз чердака. Издевательство над несчастным потолком продолжается: сверху разносятся вибрирующий гул и звуки быстрой беготни.

 Стекло, однако, всё ещё разбросано по полу, благодаря огромной дыре в красивом деревянном обрамлении для огнетушителя. У Стива нет времени, чтобы сделать что-то или позвать уборщика.

 – ДЖАРВИС, пол здесь? Ты можешь кого-нибудь прислать? – просто говорит он воздуху, проводам и пустотам в стенах. И затем, он спешит за Нат, которая тоже исчезла: какое подозрительно быстрое исчезновение, её каблуки аккуратно стучат пролёт за пролётом по лестнице.

 К чёрту поэзию, и к чёрту любовь тоже. Иногда дружба важнее, думает Стив, и прямо сейчас он должен быть другом.

 xxx

 Ко дню церемонии, ему, наконец, удаётся написать что-то. Конечно, ему удаётся. Он должен был быть сумасшедшим, чтобы только подумать, что его друзья могут подвести его и позволят подойти к алтарю не подготовившимся и без нужного количества огневой мощи.

 Они же Мстители, так? И на задании они _всегда_ стараются изо всех сил. И задание сегодня – это слова клятвы Стива. И, чёрт побери, сегодня он их использует.

 И прямо сейчас, он стоит у алтаря, в данный момент. Прямо сейчас. Прямо сейчас! Ну, что же касается алтаря: как такого, алтаря здесь нет, конечно. Конечно, они проводят церемонию на крыше Башни Мстителей. Где же ещё? Не то, чтобы Халк мог бы чувствовать комфортно, пытаясь сесть на лавку Маленькой Церквушки За Углом. И ни один священник никогда не обрадовался бы Соколиному Глазу, свисающему со стен и болтающемуся на балках.

 Священник, которого они выбрали для церемонии, однако, гораздо более услужливый. И полностью упакован в зелёную кожу со шлемом с рогами на голове, и доброжелательной улыбкой, играющей на его губах. Он ждёт, пока вся компания окажется в сборе и усядется, уместившись среди античных дубовых скамей и украшений, покрытых кремовыми и белыми цветами, и лучезарно улыбается им. Он источает нежное добродушие. Его пальцы касаются друг друга, когда он кладёт ладони на грудную клетку, перед кафедрой.

 Как будто он на самом деле считает, что он настоящий, блядь, служащий церкви. Стив вспоминает о том, как он в детстве ходил в храм, об Отце Флэннери, и представляет его реакцию, если б он когда-нибудь встретил Локи. Она, скорее всего, включала бы отлучение от церкви и самый мощный обряд по изгнанию дьявола, о котором когда-либо знавали в Риме.

 Он выходит замуж, его женит Локи. Стив выходит замуж. Его женит. _Локи._

 Он решает не зацикливаться на последнем слове. Потому что, правда в том, что свадьба, его присутствие на ней, любовь – вот что, на самом деле, важно. И он робко бросает косой взгляд в сторону своего жениха. Голова, почтительно, немного наклонена вперёд, волосы недавно подстрижены, и в своём фраке, он выглядит изысканнее, чем любая кинозвезда с пятнадцатиметрового плаката. Баки ещё никогда не выглядел так красиво, как сейчас (Солдат. Не Баки, а Солдат. Стив до боли прикусывает губу, напоминая себе об этом. Сегодня, в день своей свадьбы, совершенно неподходящее время, чтобы снова впадать в замешательство насчёт этого.)

 Но, конечно, даже Солдату не сравниться со своим шафером. Или другом жениха – подружкой жениха? Стив пытается подобрать правильное словосочетание в голове, но, в итоге, сдаётся. Тем не менее, Наташа просто восхитительна. После того, как они бились не на жизнь, а на смерть за то, чьим лучшим… убийцей она будет на церемонии, Солдат выиграл. В споре на двух языках, прошедшем в суши-баре, выпивая по рюмке саке каждый раз, когда выдвигался какой-либо неоспоримый аргумент. Тот, кто может рассказать объекту о тех старых прекрасных временах в Красной Комнате и ГУЛАГе, об уничтожении врагов и соперничестве в количестве оставленных трупов, всегда выйдет из спора победителем.

 На ней фрак, а не легкомысленное платье без бретелек с каблуками, которые вы, и все остальные собравшиеся, могли бы ожидать. Также, что неудивительно, никому совершенно не сравниться с ней. Стройная, в костюме, сшитом по заказу, грациозная – она выглядит безукоризненно, вплоть до гвоздики в её бутоньерке. И она превосходно об этом знает. Когда Стив ловит её взгляд, восхищение на его лице, должно быть, совершенно очевидным. Нат вскидывает свои манжеты, напоказ любуясь своими бриллиантовыми запонками, и широко улыбается ему, стоя напротив Солдата. Теперь между ними есть связь, между ней и Стивом. И это приятно – видеть её такой абсолютно счастливой, по крайней мере, сегодня.

 Он получает удар по ребрам – вот что он, однако, получает за то, что был заботливым другом. Один удар от Солдата – кто сразу же хватает его руку, сильно сжимая, тем самым намереваясь держаться за неё, как за спасательный круг, на протяжении всей церемонии. Просто на всякий случай, если вдруг у Стива возникнут в последнюю минуту сомнения, и он решит изобразить из себя _сбежавшую невесту_ и бросится в сторону лифтов вместе с другим русским убийцей.

 И второй удар он получает от Тони, его утешительного друга жениха. (Как все называют Тони, и каждый раз Клинт достаёт невидимую скрипку и начинает играть на ней.)

 – И мы ждём отмашки… и, поехали! – шипит он на ухо Стиву.

 Ага, он прав. Локи достаточно терпел, пока все откашляются и займут свои места, и решил, что он – звезда этого шоу, и шоу должно продолжаться, чёрт подери, даже если кто-то ещё не готов или не успел прийти. (Собственно, только Халк пока отсутствует. Но Брюс одет довольно неподходяще: на нём просторные штаны карго и гавайская рубашка размера XXL. Поскольку, как они вчера вечером решили: большой зелёный парень обязательно объявится, так как свадебные церемонии всегда сопряжены с высоким градусом эмоций.)

 – Дамы и господа, супергерои, Мстители… технический персонал… Джастин Хэммер… персоны, чьи личности не были установлены официально… семья Кардашьян… мистер Ширан, – начинает Локи, добродушно оглядывая всех, блистая. Буквально блистая: у него на голове какая-то сложная цветочная конструкция, между рогами, и она украшена несколькими бриллиантами. И зачем вообще здесь все эти знаменитости? Стиву кажется, что, возможно, он пытается использовать это своё выступление, чтобы выбить себе эпизодическое участие в шоу _“Следующий Модель-Суперзлодей Америки”_. Серьёзно. Как они согласились прийти сюда ради этого. Неужели не нашлось больше никого, кто бы сделал за них их работу, в этот прекрасный, самый маловероятный день из жизни Стива?

 – Нас позвали сюда сегодня, чтобы отпраздновать любовь, – и Локи слегка склоняет голову на бок, хлопает Солдата по щеке и улыбается Стиву. И вот, Стив внезапно чувствует, что его полностью всё устраивает. (По крайней мере, временно.)

 Остаток церемонии, да, пролетает в одно мгновение. Мгновение из слёз, конечно. Стив не ожидал ничего другого. Он выходит замуж за Баки. (Он выходит замуж за _Солдата._ Он не пинает себя за эту ошибку, если только в уме.) Пытаясь сдержать свои слёзы: как он вообще собирался не плакать во время всей церемонии? Солдат не плачет, или _пока_ не плачет: он стоит очень прямо и гордо, по-военному, если можно так сказать.

 (О, Боже, Баки: Стива внезапно отбрасывает в те времена, когда в Лондоне по вечерам они с Баки ходили по пабам, Пег флиртовала с ними обоими, пары танцевали свинг с самыми настоящими нырками… Баки, конечно, был таким красивым в своей форме. Танцуя без остановки то с одной, то с другой дерзкой британской распутницей. Он никогда не смотрел на Стива, стоило только вечеру начаться.)

 На щеках Солдата яркий румянец, его глаза так и светятся, и он внимательно смотрит впереди себя, только изредка бросая странные широкие улыбки в сторону Стива. Но на его тёмных ресницах ни слезинки. Он не чувствует, как Стив, эту ложку дёгтя: в его бочке сплошной мёд.

 И когда Локи завершает свои хаотичные разглагольствования и наставления в сторону собравшихся гостей и доброжелателей – Господи, он и вправду любит свой голос, что не удивительно – Солдат распрямляет спину и поворачивается к Стиву, в тот момент, когда Локи говорит:

 – А теперь наши женихи, наши дорогие возлюбленные, написали свои собственные клятвы, и поклянутся в верности друг другу в нашем присутствии, перед тем, как я объявлю их мужем и мужем, – он незаметно делает шаг назад, выглядя особенно довольным первой половиной своей работы.

Первым должен говорить Солдат. Так обозначено в программе мероприятий, которую составили Локи и Тони, пререкаясь по каждой мелочи, споря по поводу темы свадьбы: девушки, танцующих бурлеск или игровые шоу. Особенно из-за «Погони». Здесь присутствует одна из директрис из «Погони», выполняющая обязанности швейцара: это ужасает.

 Но Стив, в любом случае, не стал бы возражать. Если бы ему нужно было начинать первым, он почувствовал себя бы абсолютно голым и уязвимым: просто невозможно выразить то, что он чувствует, с оголённым и болезненно очевидным недостатком языковых навыков, что у него есть, который его друзья вежливо ему приуменьшили. Лучше, чтобы Солдат обворожил всех своими культурными приёмами: непостижимой поэзией, непонятными музыкальными предпочтениями и суровыми и страстными, несокрушимыми признаниями, после чего Стив быстро добавит свои два цента: пятьсот отчаянно отредактированных слов в предложениях, подогнанных под правила английского языка, и робкие намёки на настоящие сантименты и чувства.

 Он ожидает, что клятвы Солдата будут на русском, конечно. Он может оживлённо разговаривать со всей командой на английском – и с компьютерщиками – и с большинством уборщиков в Башне, он стал таким болтливым последнее время. Но со Стивом он всё ещё разговаривает на русском, и требует того же от Стива. Половина команды сейчас, скорее всего, поймёт его лучше, чем Стив. Они посетили достаточное количество занятий и просмотрели достаточное количество видео на Ютюбе с каналов русских суперзвёзд-подростков, чтобы заткнуть Стива за пояс.

 – Стив Роджерс, я пришёл к тебе под вымышленным именем и присвоенной личностью, не строго говоря, но мысленно, в сущности, – начинает Солдат. И Стив так удивляется, что почти, покачиваясь, делает шаг назад. Что? Потому что, _что?_

 Солдат широко улыбается: легко, замечая его реакцию. И сжимает его руку ещё сильнее, удерживает его. Но его лицо становится гораздо серьёзнее, когда он, даже, немного нерешительно продолжает.

 – Я пришёл к тебе как незнакомец, и даже как враг. Но ты знал меня, и принял меня, и я понял, что я не могу причинить тебе вред. Я понял, что люблю тебя, и это было очень странным для меня – зависеть от чего-то такого нежного и тёплого, и найти это. Когда раньше я зависел только от милости жестоких людей, управляющих бездушными машинами, и ни разу её не находил.

 Халк громко сморкается: как маленький взрыв, или обрушение здания. Халк? Это самое тихое превращение Брюса, которое Стив когда-либо видел. Но, опять же, он не особо обращал внимание на то, что происходит вокруг. Он направляет все свои силы на то, чтобы не плакать. Или, чтобы не плакать ещё сильнее. Он не может отвернуться от, от… от Солдата. Не может. Они улыбаются друг другу и пристально смотрят друг на друга, и глаза Солдата тоже так _чертовски_ ярко светятся.

 – Ты принял меня в свои ряды, и предложил мне работу, приносящую пользу людям, и я нашел друзей, которые… ну, если быть честным, Стив, друзей, которые научили меня мухлевать в карты и кости, и водили меня на пьянки в Асгард, причинившие потом больше вреда моей печени, чем десятилетия в криокамере. Придурки! – продолжает Солдат, поворачиваясь и сурово глядя на Клинта и Тора. Которые переминаются с ноги на ногу и широко улыбаются, когда остальные начинают толкать их локтями.

 Это странно, потому что Стив мог бы поклясться, что у Солдата заготовлен идеальный, безукоризненный текст, отредактированный вдоль и поперёк. И, также, что он отклоняется от него, делая отступление, импровизируя ради Стива. Не только словами, но его голос тоже меняется. Когда он начал говорить по-английски, его акцент был совсем не похож на тот, с каким говорил Баки. Или на тот, кристально-чистый британский-английский Пегги, или манерную медлительную речь плутократов из Театра Шедевров Верхнего Ист-Сайда. У него не было акцента, как такового, скорее что-то неразличимое, похожее на осторожный нейтральный голос ведущего новостей, бесхарактерный, чёткий и успокаивающий.

 Сейчас, однако, в него вкрадывается что-то ещё. Что-то, что лично знало Бруклин и любило гораздо глубже – что невозможно объяснить осторожными вылазками Солдата в Бруклин, что-то, что ближе к голосу Баки. Но Солдат ещё не закончил: он взял обе руки Стива и притягивает его ближе.

 – Ты полюбил меня, и ты позволил мне быть рядом. И я этого тогда не понимал, но случилось чудо, и теперь я тебя уже не отпущу. Я надеваю кольцо тебе на палец – ты, большой тупица – и даже не начинай допрашивать меня, откуда оно взялось, потому что оно просто валялось без дела на прилавке ювелирного магазина, будто это было специальное предложение – бесплатный подарок недели. И это моя версия, и я буду придерживаться её! Если это не бесплатный образец, то ему нечего делать на прилавке!

 Такую же историю всегда рассказывал Баки, только тогда это были батоны хлеба, появляющиеся на кухне мамы Стива, вместо того, чтобы спокойно лежать за окном булочной с их улицы, где им и положено было быть. Сколько времени прошло. У Стива так щемит сердце, что он начинает задумываться, может ли у него, вопреки сыворотке, случиться сердечный приступ.

 – Я знаю, что я не тот человек, которым, ты думал, я мог бы стать снова, – чуть тише говорит Солдат, неуверенно скользя глазами по лицу Стива. – Какие бы проблески у меня не возникали, какие бы воспоминания в моей голове не мелькали, я всё равно не он – я не Баки. Всё, что я помню, это Матушку Россию, и холод, и тысячелетние слои льда и задания, убийства, кровь и покорность. Но теперь, я знаю кое-что ещё. Я знаю тебя, я выбрал тебя, я люблю тебя, мы созданы друг для друга, я уверен в этом. И я очень бы хотел взять тебя в свои законные мужья, Стивен Грант Роджерс, Капитан Америка. Я был бы Баки для тебя, если бы мог, но если просто меня тебе достаточно, я буду самой лучшей версией себя, на которую только способен. А ещё, я принёс немного глупостей вместе с собой, как дополнительный подарок на свадьбу. Берёшь ли ты меня?

 Бруклинский говор в его голосе теперь практически знакомый, практически как у Баки. Но не совсем: интонации, возможно, немножко натянутые. Слишком выученные и отработанные. Это его подарок на свадьбу, который практически _чересчур_ идеальный: настолько идеальный, что это причиняет боль.

 Он надевает кольцо на палец Стиву – новое кольцо, к его старому с сапфирами, платиновое обручальное кольцо, происхождение которого неизвестно, потому что лучше не задавать вопросы, на которые не хочешь услышать ответы. Потому что, не то, что бы Стив стал бы ему возражать.

 Если он всё ещё плачет – что ж, все вокруг уже тоже рыдают. И этому нечего стыдиться. Тони так сильно плачет, что у него сопли оказались на козлиной бородке, но ему всё равно удаётся свиснуть Дурню, исполняющему обязанности кольценосца, который подкатывает, дерзновенно не спеша, и предлагает подушечку. Стив, слушая намёки команды, достал практически такое же обручальное кольцо, чтобы надеть Солдату на металлический палец. Но, на самом деле, дело ведь не в кольце.

 Практически с самого начала Стив понял, что Солдат будет разговаривать с ним только на русском, чтобы в его голове четко и ясно сохранялось отличие. Чтобы Стив никогда не сделал ошибку, и решил, что перед ним Баки, что Баки вернулся. Но ради этого, Солдат готов говорить с ним на английском. Потому что это _настолько_ важно.

 Стив бросает взгляд на свой клочок бумаги, краткую шпаргалку с заготовками и обозначениями, которые он позволил себе. Сминает её одной рукой и выбрасывает. (Дурень пищит в ужасе, что кто-то мусорит, и срывается с места, чтобы подобрать бумажку.) И он смотрит на Солдата, не пользуясь никакой помощью, никакими подсказками.

 В конце концов, его друзья и коллеги правы. Ему очень повезло. И пришло время ему говорить от сердца.

 – Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, – начинает он, гордясь тем, что его голос лишь чуточку дрожит, – или Зимний Солдат. Или Бак, или Баки, или Солдат: как бы ты себя не называл, кем бы ты ни был, я принимаю того, кем ты себя чувствуешь, хочешь или решил быть.

 – Эй, “придурок” тоже подойдёт, – вмешивается Солдат, скалясь, и Стив укорительно сжимает его руки.

 – Когда я нашёл тебя, я практически спутал тебя с кем-то другим. Или когда ты нашёл меня. Собираясь убить меня, но мы можем просто проигнорировать это сейчас. Дела давно минувших дней, правда ведь? Я принял тебя за того, кого знал много лет назад. Но даже несмотря на то, что ты очень на него похож, и, может быть, у вас с этим парнем больше общего, чем тебе кажется – ты также хорошо выглядишь в костюме – я знаю разницу. Наверное, тебе кажется, что иногда это не так, но это правда. И я знаю, кого я беру в мужья. И это ты. В моей голове нет никакой путаницы.

 К этому моменту ему приходится дышать глубокими вдохами. Рука Тони на его спине успокаивает, что очень приятно, учитывая, что у самого этого идиота лицо всё ещё залито слезами.

 – Ты тот, кто мне нужен, и я бы тоже хотел взять тебя в свои законные мужья. Я бы очень хотел. Я недостаточно туп, чтобы хотеть, чтобы ты был кем-то другим, – осторожно говорит он. – Не забывай, у меня есть запись твоего признания, что ты принёс с собой в этот брак все глупости.

 И он надевает кольцо на палец. Целует Солдата, и сразу же металлическая рука хватает его чуть выше талии – ну, захват начинается там – не то, чтобы тебе удастся отойти куда-то, пока Солдат не решит отпустить его. Что случится ещё очень не скоро.

 И Локи объявляет их мужем и мужем, что приятно, хор и сопрано начинают петь _«Балладу о тебе и обо мне»_ , одну из песен Пита Сигера из цикла _«Песни о любви для друзей и врагов»_. Потому что Стив всегда был бунтарём в душе, антагонистом, мальчишкой, противостоящим им всем, а не какой бы там ни было авторитетной фигурой в обществе.

 Кто-то в повязке на глазу слоняется без дела позади дымовой трубы, и исчезает, едва Стив успевает его заметить, Дурень подаёт Солдату маленький букет цветов, и он бросает его в толпу.

 Локи ловит его, тоже – беспощадно лавируя среди них с упорством, указывающим на то, что для него это не шуточки. Из-за этого Тор выглядит вроде как счастливым. И если Локи считает, что он также квалифицирован и абсолютно в состоянии проводить церемонии, день в день, на их собственной странной асгардианской свадьбе между родственниками, тогда Стив считает, что счастья в мире хватает на всех. И может ещё останется.

 Дальше сплошной хаос. Вавилонское столпотворение. И Солдат хватает его за талию, той рукой, что не знает жалости, никогда не отпуская свою цель, и начинает шептать ему на ухо. Он снова вернулся к русскому, что, на самом деле, успокаивает: это то, кто они есть, сейчас, это их настоящее, их дом. На них бросают рис и конфетти; гудки, траффик и крики с Нью-Йоркских улиц доносятся снизу, и Стив закрывает глаза.

 Так, это может быть свадьба семидесятилетней давности в Муниципалитете, малобюджетная церемония в дешёвых костюмах. Он закрывает глаза и мысленно прощается с Баки.

 И он целует своего мужа. И, в ответ, его муж целует его.


End file.
